Pretty Thoughts
by Ze Cheshire Cat
Summary: A somber feeling filled her chest, she stilled missed Sasuke, but three years had dulled the yearning. Naruto was still there with his ever-smiling face and that made the world seem okay. No Sasuke! Sakura centered with hints of NaruSaku.


Pretty Thoughts

_The sky is pretty..._

That's what she thought, attempting to distract her from the pain in her left side.

_It's the color of Naruto's eyes... I wonder what he's doing right now._

Putting all of her strength into her neck, she attempted to lift her head from the ground but found the might of gravity was too strong. Her head dropped back down, but not before she managed to get a glimpse of the lush green vegetation around her.

_This summer is lasting forever; it's so hot._

She assumed that was the reason for the sweat that slicked her legs and brow. Summer in the Land of Fire was a real bitch, right? That was probably why her head hurt too. Heat can really mess a person up, couldn't it?

_My head hurts a lot... and I'm so tired. Really tired, I mean, what kind of person falls asleep on the ground? That's something that Naruto does... the loser._

She giggled, because honestly, she had caught him sleeping on the ground quite a bit... Just the other day he had passed out during all of this training.

_Poor guy was still counting his pushups in between snores._

Her side stung in response to her gentle laughter, causing her lips to twist up in a frown. She returned her attention to the sky and watched as a lazy cloud pull itself along the blue frontier.

_For that matter, where's Shikamaru? That lazy guy was supposed to help Naruto and I on a mission this afternoon. Oh! That's right! Oh, no... what time is it? I hope I'm not late, because then I'll be scolded by Kakashi-Sensei. Which is absolutely stupid because he's the latest late-late person I've ever met... _

She issued a second giggle and grunted right after. She smiled even so.

_Latest late-late person makes no sense at all! I think I'm getting sick. I'll have to tell the guys I can't make it... but I can't do that. Shinobi aren't supposed to take sick days on important missions. That's what I always tell Tsunade-Shishou, and I've got to set a good example. Sheesh._

Slowly the cloud pulled out of her line of vision, leaving her with nothing but a eyeful of a blue,the same pigment of Naruto's hues. A faint blush rose to her face as did a frown. Naruto sure had been hanging around a lot lately... ever since his return with Jiraiya.

_I wonder if he thinks I'm lonely... He always has been protective over me, even more so since Sasuke left._

A somber feeling filled her chest, making it ache even more. She still missed Sasuke, but three long years had dulled the yearning. She still intended on finding him and bringing him back to Konoha. On the bright side, Naruto would still be there with his ever-smiling face so that made the world seem okay.

_Come to think of it, Naruto's always smiling. I'm not sure why and I don't think he knows why either. He just does... and it's a nice smile, not creepy like Lee or Gai's. That sounds mean... I do like Lee. He's been nothing but kind to me and always trying hard to help everyone around him. I bet that's what he's doing right now... Probably helping some old lady cross the street while carting her thousands of groceries, cause that's just what nice guys do, right?_

The blueness in the sky rippled a bit then, and Sakura could feel tears begin to accumulate in her eyes. Her eyes squinted against the pain. A sorrowful burning began to irritate her throat.

_I've been such a terrible person... to Lee, to Naruto, and even Ino. Everyone's shown me such kindness and I've always shoved it in their face, focusing all my motives on Sasuke. Everything I did was for the one guy who wanted nothing to do with me. But not Naruto, not Lee. _

She closed her eyes against the tears, allowing them to freely trail over the apples of her cheeks. All she saw was white, a gleaming white color that threatened to engulf her. Her eyelashes pulled apart slowly and brushed away the brightness with the atmospheric blue hovering over her.

_Naruto's shown me nothing but kindness and affection and I've been so cruel to him. He's always showing me his best side, smiling forever at me for God knows what reason. He's never been mean to me, and he's never scorned me or anyone else. Here I am crying, when he's the one who should be! I'm such an irritable, terribly rude person for reasons I have no right to. Naruto's the one who's had it rough. Everybody hated him and no one has ever given him a chance, not even me. But he still smiles at me! Why?_

Her lips parted, sucking in shallow breaths through her chest. Her body must really be worn out, because her breaths were whistling painful air into her lungs and her chest burned and her side throbbed and her head was pulsating aches.

_How hard have I been training? I feel terrible and I passed out on the ground. That's not like me... _

She exhaled deeply and briefly closed her eyes to the illuminating whiteness. Then, gazing back into the blue, she inhaled a fresh breath.

_But then again, I don't really like me. I've been such an awful person. And... from this very moment, I swear that I'm going to try. No, not just try... I will become a better person. I'll do my best to be nicer to everyone and train harder and become stronger. I'm going to return Naruto's smiles and laugh at some of his jokes, even if they are stupid. I'll even wink at Lee, just to tease him a bit instead of pushing him completely away. I bet he'll even help me train some... He tries so hard, and so should I._

Sakura's lips pulled into a smile, and she smiled up at the blue sky above her with hopeful earnest.

_I am going to be a better person. I'm finally going to exchange the kindness that's been given to me, and put it to good use. I'll make friends with Ino again, and help her with Shikamaru, because that lazy thing really does have a lot of potential. He can become a great ninja if he puts his talent to use. _

_...We both have a long way to go. But I'm going to do my best. I promise it, Naruto, I will. I'm going to become a great person and smile back at you sincerely, and maybe... maybe... Maybe I can shine just a little bit like you do. I hope I can._

"S-Sakura!"

_Yes, Naruto?_

"Shikamaru! I've found her! Oh God, Sakura!"

_What, Naruto? You're so noisy... Why are you yelling?_

"Oh-- damn it. Damn!" Shikamaru swore and bit onto his first knuckle. The lazy nin knelt next to Sakura, and Naruto was on her other side, the one that most of her pain came from. The blonde pulled into her line of sight, but he wasn't smiling... Instead, his face was distorted into a look of pain.

_Why do you look so sad? You're always smiling._

"Sakura, oh God, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto cried out. His eyes were squinting up and his lips pulled back in a grimace. And then she felt him, his hands had found hers and were clasping it tightly. It was only then that she noticed that she couldn't feel her hand before.

"Of course I'm fine." She exhaled deeply. "But I'm sorry... I guess I passed out." She told the two. Shikamaru then pushed over her, staring down at her with a face matching Naruto's. "Passed out?" he asked her. There was a cut on his face, and Sakura wondered if maybe Ino had smacked him a bit for being lazy. That was so like her. She smiled at the thought.

"Sakura?" She looked at Naruto and let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess I was training hard and maybe used up too much chakra. I don't remember exercising so much, I should do this more often. It's kind of relaxing..."

"Sakura, don't say that!" Naruto bit onto his lower lip and choked back a sob. His hands wre clutching hers tightly and it was kind of painful, but it distracted her from the one in her side. "Oh man... am I late for the mission?" She asked the two. "Kakashi-Sensei's going to be so mad, isn't he?" Naruto eagerly shook his head otherwise. "Of course not, Sakura. You work so hard! You're an amazing shinobi." He told her. Shikamaru's gaze jerked elsewhere.

"Come on, Naruto," he spoke to the blonde. "She's lost a lot of blood, we've got to get her back to Konoha and fast." But Naruto's gaze never left her face. Sakura returned his look, puzzled at the dread in Shikamaru's voice. "Yeah," Naruto replied, "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"He's still fighting those guys from Sound. He's a good fifteen minutes from here. There's no way we can wait that long." Shikamaru informed him, although his eyes were scanning the forest as though he hoped the Copy Nin would step through the trees at any moment.

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand, she tried to return it but couldn't summon the strength to. Not that she could compare to a bijuu's strength anyways, but it was the thought that counted.

"Naruto... I'm gonna try." The blonde's eyes snapped back to her. "Try?" he asked. She tried to nod, but wasn't sure if she did. "I'm going to do my best to be a better person and a ninja... but I don't think I can make the mission this afternoon. I feel really bad right now." She coughed out a laugh. Someone wet splattered her lip and chin and she frowned. "It's really hot out here..." she murmured.

"Shikamaru," Naruto's voice whined and then he was on top of her. The bold orange sleeves wrapped around her the best he could and hugged her tightly. "Naruto...?"

"Naruto?" she called again, and this time he lifted his head to stare into her face. "When I wake up, will you help me train? I'll ask for Lee's help too, but I really do want to work hard. I want to become a great person, someone that's worth all your kindness. I'm going to do my best..." She exhaled, her eyelids pulling close but she forced them back open. She wanted to watch his eyes a bit longer. Eyes so blue and pure that they resemebled the sky above. _Such pretty eyes..._

"Of course, Sakura. I'll do whatever you want. I know Bushy Brows will too." His eyes squeezed close with tears and his head tilted downwards.

"Why do you look so sad? Today's such a pretty day, isn't it? The sky's so pretty... but I guess it should be raining." Her lips lowered into a frown. She wanted to touch his face, and tell him to cheer up, that she's was here for him. No one ever tried to comfort him or show him kindness and now that she wanted to so desperately... she couldn't find the strength to do so. "It should rain, because I don't want to see you cry. You look so sad..." she spoke softly, and she found that her the burning in her throat was beginning to lessen, along with her strength. "Smile, Naruto... you look so cute when you do."

Naruto lifted an arm and wiped his face into the orange cloth. He scrubbed at his face and nose then threw his arm down. Behind the sleeve his face had reverted to its usual facade: the bright, smiling boy with a skyful of dreams. He smiled down at her. "Sorry, Sakura, I guess that sun's a bit bright. It stings my eyes, that's all. I'm not sad at all!"

Her frown faded and she merely peered up at him, thoughtful for a moment. Then summoning all her strength, she willed her power into her hand. Her fingers twitched briefly once, then twice. The digits curled around his hand. She stared deep into his eyes and smiled back at him, because she knew that she could become a better person... She could return the kindness her gave her, and she would smile back at him. "Thank you." His head bobbed joyfully in response. His hand held onto hers tightly, and that was reason enough to smile.

Her eyes then trailed over his head to the sky above, a blue so goregous that it resembled his eyes... and then her lashes lowered and she gave into the entrancing white hues that danced in her vision and she smiled, because the white too, resembled his smile.

-------

Angsty fic!

This was more of a slurring of emotional thoughts and I've been itching to write another fic since my main project is still in the making. All of my stories are mainly Sakura-centered and I usually pair her with the bad guys, but SakuNaru's good fluff.

If anyone has any fic ideas that they'd like to see expressed, I'm willing to give it a try. Not just Sakura, I'm trying to find a good inspiration to try my hand at TemaShika or someoneXHinata.

I like this fic... it's cute and sad, bittersweet they say.


End file.
